Things To Come
by RedPhoenix1821
Summary: Another one of my versions of how Jean and Scott got together. Enjoy! Merry Christmas everyone! I told you all i would update for Christmas, and well, here it is! One of my new stories! ENJOY! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here's a new one that I thought up in gym class while I watched the hot guys sweat (yes, I'm a 17 year old female w/ many problems). I come up with story ideas in the weirdest places at the weirdest times.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"LET'S GO SUMMERS! LET'S GO SUMMERS!" The fans cheers echoed throughout the field as all of Bayville High School cheered on the boy's track and field team for the state championship. Scott Summers was up next for the javelin throw. Jean sat in the top row of the bleachers screaming out her cheers for Scott. She would've also cheered for Duncan, except she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. They hadn't been together since October, and Jean had never been happier. She called out Scott's name again as he walked up to throw his javelin. A crisp afternoon breeze blew threw and lifted her hair off her shoulder and her voice to the wind. Scott looked up from the field when he heard Jean shouting and turned to see her waving ecstatically at him from the stands. Duncan watched from the bench and turned to see Jean as well, but he didn't care about her anymore, and his eyes soon dropped to the brunette three rows down from her. She too was waving at Scott, but her eyes dropped to Duncan and she smiled seductively at him. He returned the smile and looked back out to Scott. Scott bent down and picked up his javelin, walked to the line, and then started to run. When he reached the end he threw the javelin as hard as he could and felt himself take in a sharp breath, and at the same time, so did Jean. This was the throw that, if it landed beyond sixty meters, would win Bayville the state championship. Scott watched the slender, spear-tipped rod fly through the air, and then land at the seventy-meter mark. The stands behind him erupted in screaming and cheers. Scott turned with a broad smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He had done it.

He teammates were rushing toward him and they embraced him and slapped him on the back screaming their cheers and thanking him proudly. He saw the girls field and track running down from the stands and over to them. They enveloped the boys with cheering and praise for Scott. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and pulled him back, it was Taryn, his girlfriend. She turned him around and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you, Scott!" she screamed above the crowd. "I knew you could do it!" she kissed him again, deeply. When they parted, Taryn shouted something and then disappeared. Scott looked up to the bleachers for the familiar flash of red hair among blonde and brown, and saw it. Jean was sitting alone on the top seat of the bleachers dead center, her head in her hands. Scott was still being slapped on the back and congratulated as he began his fight out of the crowd. He made his way slowly to the bench, collected his bag, towel, and water bottle, and then headed for the bleachers. Duncan stopped him halfway there, and held his hand out. The big, bad jock needed something to do once football season was over, and he knew his place on the team, and knew where the congrats was supposed to go.

"Good job, Summers." He said as Scott shook his hand.

"Thanks, that's hard for you to say, huh?"

"Yeah, it is, but you deserve it. You did good this season."

"Thanks, Dunc, you did, too."

"Yeah well, that's just me. I'll see you at The Creamery for the party."

"You, too." Scott called as he restarted his walk to the bleachers. He walked all the way up to the top where Jean was still waiting. She picked her head up to look at him and smiled. "Hey." He said sitting next to her.

"Hey…" she responded softly. Her voice was thrown and somewhat scratchy from shouting. "You did really well, Scott. I knew you would win, but I never expected you to throw that far. That was amazing."

"Thanks. Hey, we're all going to that new ice cream place on Pace, you want to go, I'll share my banana split with you."

"Isn't that Taryn's job?" Jean joked letting her head fall into her hand. A piece of hair fell into her eyes and she blew it away.

"You're funny." Scott teased in return. "But Taryn hasn't been eating too much lately. She's complaining that she's fat again; and no matter how hard I try to convince her that she's as skinny as a rail, she doesn't listen. So I just don't care anymore. In fact I think our relationship is just about over anyway."

"Scott, I don't know…"

"Come on, how can I celebrate my victory if the person who helped me so much to achieve it isn't there to celebrate with me? Jean, I have you to thank for giving me the guts to go out for track and field. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible. So what do you say, share with me?" Scott stood up and offering his hand to her. Jean gave in and offered him a defeated smile and took his hand. Scott laced their fingers together as they walked down the bleachers and pulled her close. "Thanks for cheering me on."

"You're welcome." She whispered.

* * *

The Creamery was an old fashioned fifties ice cream parlor with interior design and menu choices to match. Black and white tile floor, and a juke box in the far corner filled with old and new music. A burger bar in the front and all around were go-go booths with red leather and black lining. Scott sat down in one and Jean opposite him. He handed her a menu from the rack on the table then looked over his shoulder at the dozen other booths filled with students from Bayville and his teammates.

"Don't you think you should be sitting with them?" Jean asked over the edge of her menu.

"No, I invited you, and that means I'm going to sit with you."

"Hey, Scott!" Taryn called as she walked over. She sat down next to Scott. "Hey, Jean. Where were you?"

"I was just walking around and ran into Jean, I thought it would be nice to invite her."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to go sit back over there with Duncan and his crew, he invited me, too, so you guys enjoy. I just wanted to clear that with you, Scott." Taryn kissed him and then said goodbye once more before departing. Scott rolled his eyes, but Jean couldn't tell.

"Sometimes I can't stand her." He whispered over his menu. "So what do you want?"

"I thought you said you were going to share a banana split with me?"

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I?" Jean nodded. "Then I'll go and order us one. You want anything else?" Scott asked as he stood.

"How about we share a float as well?"

"Root beer and vanilla bean ice cream?"

"You got it, Scottie boy." Jean said with a smirk. Scott returned the smirk and nodded to her.

"Coming up, Jeannie." Jean broke down in laughter at hearing her old nickname. While Scott was off getting their order Jean let herself get lost in thought. An old Celine Dion song was playing on the jukebox. She had always been one of Jean's favorite singers. She shut her eyes and let herself fall into a daydream.

Lyin' in m bed 

_Thoughts in my head_

_Visions of you_

_But I can't get through the night_

_So I pick up the phone_

_I know you're home_

_You're playin' with my heart_

_And you know that it just ain't right_

_It's just a game of love, love, love_

_And even though it's hard baby_

_I can never give you up_

_You're the one I'm dreamin' of_

_I can't live without your love_

_Tonight_

_And it's you that I adore_

_You're the one that I live for_

_Inside_

_Of you, I'm dreamin' of you_

_So I got in the car_

_But I didn't get far_

'_Cause the radio played_

_Every song that I sang with you_

_Yesterday's gone_

_And it may be true_

_But you know that_

_I'll never get over you_

_It's just a game of love, love, love_

_And even though it hurts me baby_

_I can never give you up_

'_Cause you're the one I'm dreamin' of_

_I can't live without your love_

_Tonight_

_And it's you that I adore_

_You're the one that I live for_

_Inside_

_Of you, I'm dreamin' of you_

_You, you gave me love_

_Love gave us hope and strength_

_To carry on and_

_You, you gave me faith_

_When I was fallin' down_

_You would pick me up, my love_

_You're the one I'm dreamin' of_

_I can't live without your love_

_Tonight_

As the song ended Jean let the last of her daydream fade away with the notes of the music. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Scott sitting across from her. She leapt suddenly and felt her hand slam over her heart.

"Scott! How long have you been sitting there?"

"You have a really beautiful singing voice, Jean."

Jean felt her cheeks flush and the blush creep up her face. "Hey, relax. I was just trying to compliment you." Jean didn't say anything and her blush only turned redder.

* * *

"I had a really good time, Scott." Jean said later that afternoon close to dusk when they had retuned to the institute. They were sitting on a stone bench by the lake watching the sunset.

"I'm glad, and I'm glad I invited you. You're fun to hang out with."

"Yeah, me too." Jean said softly. She let her head drop over to her shoulder to look at him. She smiled and Scott did too. "You look absolutely handsome in this light, Scott." Jean whispered as she reached up to play with his hair.

"You look stunning too." Scott stroked her cheek and let his hand cup her jaw. He watched her as her smile slowly melted away and her hand also cupped his jaw. She let her eyes close and began to lean up. Scott felt the surge in his veins and the heat that followed as he leaned down towards Jean. He closed the space between them, his hand slowly sliding to the back her head his fingers running through her long, red hair that fell free down her back. Jean let her arm wrap around his neck to keep her balance and her hand play with his hair. She smiled against his mouth as their kiss continued. Her smile didn't fade even as they parted. Scott looked at her with the same expression as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Ready to go inside?" Scott whispered. Jean nodded her head sleepily as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Come on." Scott said as he sat up and took her hand. Jean let out a grunt of protest as Scott pulled her to her feet and slipped his arm across her shoulders. They walked back to the mansion with their bodies pressed closed together and silent smiles on their faces.

* * *

A/N: HI! I hope you all enjoyed thoroughly. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Eighth period gym class was not Jean's favorite class, even if it was the last class of the day. Normally she enjoyed gym class, she was athletic, and Scott was in her class, but they had been playing badminton for the last eight weeks, and Jean had learned right away that she was no good at it. Since it was the last day of the third marking period their teacher had allowed them to wear normal clothes, but if they wanted to play they had to wear sneakers. Jean was wearing her favorite short, purple skirt and lavender blouse with all-around infamous flip-flops. She sat against the back wall of the gym with her legs straight out right on the invisible line that separated two courts. Next to her was her fellow teammate, and friend, Sandy. They would've been playing still of their team had not been eliminated in the first two rounds. They were watching Scott and his teammate play one on one. When Jean had walked in with Sandy, they were already going at it, and Scott had jumped at her and asked her to be line judge, and of course, Jean had agreed. So now she and Sandy were judging if the birdie landed along the sidelines of the court if it were in or out.

"Call it out." Scott said looking at her. Jean looked up at him with surprise. She had been so engaged in her conversation with Sandy that she hadn't realized Scott had been talking to her. She looked at the bird; it was just grazing the inside of the line, if the line were there.

"Out." Jean said smiling up at Scott.

"Yes!" Scott shouted. "Thank you, Jean. Yes! You lose again, Paul! Switch sides!"

Sandy chuckled beside Jean and shook her head. "What?" Jean asked turning her head.

"You only called it out because you think he's cute." Sandy said motioning to Scott.

"Yeah, he's cute and he's my best friend, and with that title comes certain advantages."

"Jean, you like him, just admit it."

"Well, yeah of course I do, what girl doesn't?"

"No, I mean you _like_ him."

"Yeah. He's my _best_ friend, Sandy."

"Whatever, Jean. Just keep lying to yourself."

Jean sighed and looked to the other side of the gym and her eyes once more fell on Scott. I like him, she thought, and I know he likes me. What if Sandy's right, though? I really like Scott, but what if it is something more?

"You know, I can tell when someone really likes someone else." Sandy said, breaking Jean's concentration.

"Can you?" Jean taunted.

"Yes, I can. And I can tell you really like Scott Summers."

"How many times are we going to go through this?" Jean nearly shouted in exasperation.

"Work with me, ok? I can tell you really, really like him by the way you look at him, and vice versa."

"You think Scott really, really likes me?"

"Yeah, it's obvious."

"Sorry to burst your matchmaker bubble, Sandy, but Scott is taken."

"Not for much longer…" Sandy let out the sentence slowly so as to spike Jean's interest. She took the bait.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked turning to look at her.

"Jean!" Scott called from the other side. "Call it." Jean's head shot forward, she looked at the line. The birdie was right on it.

"Redo!" she called out.

"I mean," Sandy continued once she had Jean's attention back. "Is that I saw Taryn and Duncan making out in the parking lot after the state championship."

Jean heard herself gasp. "How severe?"

"They were practically climbing inside each other's pants."

"Scott really likes her, too. He'll be crushed."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Sandy whispered as she stood up as the bell rang. Jean rose slowly from her seat on the floor and looked around. She didn't see Scott anywhere, but she did see Taryn standing in the gym doorway talking fervently to a group of girls. She scowled in her direction then proceeded to leave the gym. With her head down and bag in her hand Jean made her way for the exit.

"Hey." A voice breathed behind her. Jean turned, it was Scott, and with one of the saddest expressions she had ever seen on him.

"You know?" she asked gently. Scott nodded. Jean didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was so she only offered him a friendly hug. Scott accepted it.

"I was walking past and I heard her talking, bragging about it even to a group of her girlfriends. They all shut up when they saw me and did the typical look over her shoulder. The Taryn turned around. Of course she tried to apologize, but I just put my hand up and told her it was nice knowing her."

"Scott, I'm so sorry. I know you really liked her."

"I did, but I knew our relationship was over a long time ago. I was just waiting for it to end." Jean nodded and offered him another gentle hug. "Need a ride home?" he asked as they started walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Would you like to go see a movie?"

"Scott, I appreciate the offer, but considering the situation, I don't really think you should be asking me out."

"I'm not. I mean we should go as friends, of course."

"Oh, right, of course. Sure, ok then."

"Ok." Scott smiled at her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. They were just two friends, two good friends, who didn't know how to admit the truth to the other.

* * *

Jean stood in front of the mirror touching up her makeup and fixing her hair. She pulled out a drawer and picked up her pink lipstick. Should she bother with it? She already knew what it was like to kiss Scott Summers, but if he kissed her tonight…? Would it mean something more? Jean unscrewed the cap and applied a fresh layer of the lipstick. Just as she put it away there was a knock on the door followed by Kitty's voice. Jean opened the door to see the young sophomore practically bouncing on her toes.

"You're going on a date with Scott tonight, huh?"

"What makes you think that?" Jean asked turning back to the mirror. She picked up her brush and went about removing the tangles from her tips.

"I just talked to him downstairs. He said he was taking you out to a movie tonight."

"Yeah, we're going _as friends_, Kitty. Nothing more." Jean set her brush back down and checked her hair.

"Let me guess, Scott said that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Jean, please. It's so obvious he's in love with you. You're just too blind to see it."

"I am not. I just always thought it was a crush or something."

"Nope, he's definitely in love with you." Jean smiled at Kitty and thanked her for her input. "I just have one thing to say. It's about time you two hooked up."

Scott stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting patiently. He was the one who had said they were just going out as friends, but he couldn't help but feel that it may be something different.

"Waiting for something, kid?" Logan asked from the couch. Scott turned and looked at the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm taking Jean out."

"Where are you taking her?"

"To a movie."

"What movie?"

"Don't know yet."

"Can I give you some advice?"

Scott turned again. He really just wanted to leave so he and Jean could get away from all the assumptions that they were going on a real date. He just wanted to have some time alone with her; they hadn't had that in a long time.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Let Jean choose the movie."

"That's what I was going to do."

"Well, then you're smart, kid. That's why you and Jean are going to survive."

Scott looked over his shoulder at the Canadian. He had never known Logan to be so supportive; it scared him.

"You ready to go?" Scott turned back to the stairs again and saw Jean standing there. She hadn't changed out of her school clothes, but she had put on a little more makeup. He hadn't even realized that her hand was on his shoulder until she removed it.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go, you?"

"I'm as ready as you are."

Scott reached down and took her hand threading their fingers. "Then lets not waste anymore time standing here and talking." He smiled sweetly, Jean returned it, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

When they arrived at the theater, Scott got out of his seat and then walked over to open Jean's door for her. "Such a gentleman." Jean teased. Scott didn't answer but he took her hand again. "Do you consider this a date?" Jean asked as they walked up to the theater.

"Do you?" Scott returned the question with an innocent tone and smile.

"No, but it feels like it."

"Yeah, it does. Then why don't we consider it a real date?"

"I don't know. Do you want to?" Jean looked up at the movie choices. "What do you want to see?"

"I was going to let you choose."

"Ok, then uh… _The Forgotten_ starts in ten minutes."

"You really want to see that?" Scott asked as he retrieved his wallet.

"Yeah, I mean the preview looked good."

"All right, we'll see that." Scott bought the tickets and then they headed inside for snacks. "Why don't we see how the night goes before we call it a date?"

"Won't the end of the night be too late to call this a date since it will be over?"

"Good point. Then lets call this a date."

"Ok, it's a date." Jean leaned up and kissed his cheek then slipped her hand back into his and laid her head on his shoulder. She couldn't remember a time where she had ever been happier.

* * *

A/N: hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

While Scott was buying snacks and a drink for the two of them, Jean stood by the theater door wringing her hands waiting for him. She sighed to herself as her thoughts drifted to something that had been bothering her for hours. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Scott. Never had he made her feel such emotion just by looking at him. She saw him in a new light now, looked at him differently. She realized how incredibly attractive he was, even wearing the same jeans and three-button shirt she had seen him wear a thousand times before. But now the outfit brought a new thought to her mind, other than it just looked good on him. Scott was hot. Jean felt her heart skip a beat as he walked toward her.

"You ok?" he asked handing her the soda with two straws sticking out of the top. Jean looked at him and nodded. "You sure, you look flushed."

"I'm fine." Jean assured him. "I'm just…it's hot in here."

"Ok. Then let's go in the theater, it's always cool in there." Jean smiled and took the hand he offered her. The night was going well, in Jean's opinion, and went even better when after the movie; Scott took her out for dinner. That hadn't been part of their plan, but Jean wasn't about to say something.

They shared a plate of "piled high nachos", and another Coke. Jean plucked a huge piece from the plate and pulled it in half picking the jalapeno peppers off the piece and placing them on her plate.

"So how did you like the movie?" Scott asked biting into a piece of his nacho.

"It was ok." Jean responded sipping on the Coke. "I liked it. You?"

"It was ok. I just enjoyed being with you."

Jean smiled at him from across the table. "Thanks. I liked being with you, too."

"You really don't have much to say, do you?"

"No, I don't know what to think or say right now."

"Can you answer a question for me, though?"

"Sure."

Scott leaned in towards and indicated for her to do the same. Jean did. "Kiss me? For real this time, I need to know something." Jean was taken aback. She looked at him as she sat back in her seat.

"Scott…" Scott reached across the table and took her chin in his hand and pulled her close to him pressing his lips to hers. Jean felt her blood surge through her body, her hand reaching around the side of his head to bring him closer to her, and Scott doing the same. As they engaged further in the kiss, Scott wound up cupping both sides of her face and running his fingers back through her hair and pulling her very close. When they parted, Jean could only stare at him.

"That's what I thought." Scott said quietly as he pulled away.

Jean touched her lips lightly. "Wow." She whispered. She stared at him for a minute then rose from her seat and sat back down next to him. She didn't wait. She reached up and held his head in her hands and kissed him. He gently held her waist; this was a much easier position to kiss her in. After a minute of engagement Jean pulled back and placed a finger on Scott's lips to stop him. "I think that's enough for now."

"Yeah."

Jean fixed herself so that she sat straight up in the booth next to him, his arm across her shoulders. They finished the plate of nachos and the Coke with minimal talk of the night and more talk about each other. They already knew each other inside out and backwards, but they wanted to know more about what made the other tick.

* * *

Lights were still on when they arrived back at the Institute. Thank God, Jean thought. Scott parked his car then got out and opened Jean's door for her again and took her hand interlocking their fingers. "Have fun tonight?" he asked as he raised the back of his hand to his mouth and kissed it. Jean giggled.

"I did. We should do this more often."

"We should. I love you."

"I love you, too." They stopped at the front door to share a kiss. Jean felt her foot leave the ground momentarily then set back down when they parted. She smiled at him then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You are so wonderful." She whispered into his ear.

"And you are so beautiful." He whispered back. They walked in together, hand in hand, and headed straight for the stairs, trying to avoid the foyer. Jean could hear voices and the TV. She steered Scott to the left of the room and towards the grand staircase and up to their separate rooms. They stopped at Jean's door. Scott leaned in and kissed her passionately. "So, do we call it a date?" he asked stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, I'd say tonight went well enough to call it a date."

"Ok, see you in the morning. I love you." Scott kissed her one last time and started toward his room.

"I love you, too." Jean said as she held onto his hand as he walked away. Jean didn't let his hand go until he was out of reach, and even then she was hesitant to let him go. She blew him a kiss as she opened her door behind her then disappeared behind it. She stood with her back to the door, breathing hard, her heart pounding. She knew that if she hadn't gotten away from him soon, her body would've taken over. She placed her hand on her heart feeling the throbbing thumping under her skin. This emotion felt so… She couldn't find a word. It was love, true and deep, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

She was having such a wonderful dream. She lay on her side in her bed, her head curled into her pillow, hand curled by her face, and her fingers twitching in her sleep. She let out a groan of protest as she felt a weight shift on her bed. Someone sitting down. Jean opened one sleepy eye and looked up. Scott smiled down at her as he rubbed her side. Jean turned her head with a smile and looked up at him with both eyes open. Scott leaned down and kissed her tenderly on her lips. Jean returned it with warmth and wholeness, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down, pressing her mouth to his. Scott pulled away as Jean snuggled herself deeper into her pillow with a silly-girl smile.

"Good morning." She mouthed more than spoke.

"Good morning." Scott returned. "At least I know you're awake."

Jean shrugged. "More or less." Scott leaned down and kissed her again.

"It better be more. We're going out for breakfast, twenty minutes, to avoid the others."

"Smart." Jean praised. She closed her eyes as Scott kissed her forehead.

"Be ready."

"I will." She promised. Scott rose to leave, but Jean reached out and grabbed his wrist, as a thought crossed her mind. "Wait." She said pulling him back down beside her. She sat up as he sat back down.

"What is it?"

"We need to discuss something. I know we just got together last night, but neither of us is a virgin-"

"Taryn and I never slept together." Scott cut in.

"Oh, I was under the impression you did."

"Nope, but I know you and Duncan did."

"Yeah, once, I didn't really like it, though. But what I'm getting at… Are we going to sleep together? I guess I can consider myself a virgin. Duncan and I barely even had intercourse. We got halfway there and I chickened out."

"So nothing serious happened?" Scott asked. "You never got past foreplay?"

"Not really, no."

"Then I guess we do have to discuss it."

"Ok? It's just something I need to get out." Jean explained taking his hand.

"Don't worry. We'll talk about it." Scott placed his hand on hers then he kissed her one last time. "I'll knock in twenty minutes, be ready to go."

"I _will_."

Scott stopped at her door and looked at her. "Good. I love you."

"You, too." Scott smiled, and then left Jean to herself.

Ororo looked around at the foyer and then outside. It seemed to her that everyone was present, minus two people. "Maybe I'm imagining it, or Jean and Scott just disappeared." She said to herself as she scratched her head. She walked to the kitchen, opened the door, and sat down. "Logan, have you seen Jean or Scott?"

"Yeah, they took off for breakfast about thirty minutes ago. I don't know how they functioned. They didn't get in until almost midnight last night."

"Why, where were they?

"Movie, they went on a date." Ororo looked at him. Logan nodded as he sipped his coffee. "Yeah. They're together now, and I only have one thing to say. It's about time."

Ororo nodded in agreement. "Yes, I've seen their relationship grow over the years, and I knew it was only a matter of time until they actually became a couple."

"I'm glad they did. They need each other." Logan reached for the paper and opened it. "Wait, let me rephrase that, they _deserve_ each other." Ororo nodded in agreement once more, this time with a smile of approval.

* * *

Kitty stood outside Amara's door knocking fervently. "Wake up!" she hissed through the door. "Amara! Wake up!"

"What?" Amara asked sleepily as she opened the door. "I was sleeping."

"I know, but this is important. Jean and Scott hooked up. They're a couple. I just heard Ororo and Logan in the kitchen, and I saw them disappear earlier. Come on, Kurt's going to drive us around to find Scott's car. Come on!"

Amara was awake as soon as she heard 'hooked up', and disappeared behind her door then reappeared five minutes later spritzing herself with body spray. "Let's go."

* * *

The local bookstore was the perfect place to sequester oneself and find solitude for hours at a time. Jean thought the institute library was good, but she was away from everyone else here. Well, everyone that is, except Scott, and he was the exception to anything, including solitude. She stood at one of the shelves reading the back of a large paperback book. After a pleasant, quiet breakfast at The Brooke, Jean requested a trip to the bookstore to see if they had the books she'd been looking for. Jean felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head rest against her shoulder.

"Anything interesting?" she asked. Scott shook his head.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, finally, I did. All four of them. I already have the other copy of this." Jean held up _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_, by Gregory Maguire. "The difference with this one, the cover is the ply logo and there are pictures of the play inside with the original cast."

"What about those?" Scott looked down at the other three books in her hands.

"Oh, these are other books by him; _Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister_; _Mirror, Mirror_; and _Lost_. I've been looking for them everywhere. I'm so happy I finally found them, I've been dying to read them."

"I'm glad you found them. Ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to find a new journal and a couple bookmarks. Want to help?"

"Yeah, how many do you want?" Scott unhooked his arm from around her waist.

"Three or four, I guess. I'm going to go look for a leather journal, I may be a while so find something to keep yourself entertained."

Scott nodded and took her books. While she headed to the back of the store he headed for the front, toward the bookmark display. He saw dozens of colorful bookmarks that he knew Jean would love, and took his time narrowing them down to the top five. He plucked them off their respective hooks and got in line. When he reached the check-out counter, he told the clerk that he was waiting for his girlfriend, and that she should be along shortly. While he waited he let his eyes wonder, and they fell on a display of mini, pocket-sized books. He noticed the mini version of the Kama Sutra. He picked it up and thumbed through it for a minute. Jean said to find something to keep me entertained, he thought. He looked up and motioned that he buy it. Just as Jean appeared, he shoved the book and receipt in his pocket. Jean smiled at him and placed her selected journal on top of her pile. She apologized to the clerk for holding him up and waited while he rung up her purchases; then she turned to Scott.

"So what did you shove into your pocket as I came up?"

"Nothing."

"Let me see." Jean persisted and began working her hands into his pockets. She pulled the book out. "Scott…"

"Well, I thought after the discussion you and I had at breakfast…"

Jean reached her hand up and around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "You're such a sneak." She whispered as she stroked his hair. They turned back just as the cashier finished with Jean's order. Jean paid and took her two bags. They left the store with their arms linked. Jean stopped short just outside the door. "Oh, God!"

Scott looked across the road; the X-van sat parked windows rolled up. "Come on." Scott took her hand and led her to his car. They got in and he started the engine, then they took off down the street and turned the corner. Just as they rounded it, Kitty and Amara popped up from behind the van. Kurt opened the back door for them and ushered them inside.

"Hurry." Kitty hissed at him. Kurt took off around the corner Jean and Scott had. But they had already had a lead. Scott had turned down an alley at the last second and turned the engine off. Minutes later he and Jean watched as the X-van sped past them, not even noticing them. Scott waited another minute, then started his car again and backed out of the alley.

"Good job." Jean praised him patting his knee.

"They're so gullible it's actually scary. So what do you say? Lookout Point? I've got lunch in the trunk."

"What? You're such a little sneak today!" Scott leaned over and kissed her quickly. "You're such a sneak."

"Anything to be with you."

"You're sweet. This is why I love you so much."

* * *

A/N: I'm currently working on chapter 4, and hope to have it and several other things done by today, maybe I'll even update again today, too! Merry Christmas everyone! Oh, and another thing, I've read _Wicked_, it's SOOOOO good! Its my favorite book ever. And i'm getting the other three for Chritstmas, but here's the ironic thing... I borrowed _Confessions_ from my school library before i knew i was going to get it for Christmas, and then my parents took my shopping with them, and i saw them buying all three books for me. I just finished _Confessions_ last week!

RedPhoenix1821

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

I keep forgetting about the f&$# disclaimer! I do not own X-Men: Evolution, i don not own its characters, i am merely using them for the entertainment of others and myself, i make no profit from the these stories. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

Chapter 4

2 Months Later

Scott stood outside the dressing room with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning on one of the two posts. He looked at his watch, and then back into the dressing room.

"Jean, it's been ten minutes, how long does it take to put a dress on?"

"I'll be out in a minute." Jean called back. They were shopping for their senior prom. Scott had already bought his tux. Jean thought he looked "absolutely sexy and delicious,"

in it, as were her exact words. Now Jean was choosing her dress, and she was having a tough time picking the one she liked best. Scott looked at his watch again. It was almost 2:30, and he was starving.

"Jean, come on."

"Stop whining." Jean walked out of the dressing room and into the main store. Scott's jaw literally dropped when he saw her. Her slender body was draped in wine red fabric that ran straight down from the thin spaghetti straps, down the bodice, and down the long, flowing skirt that just brushed the floor. Jean walked up to him and turned her back to him and lifted her hair to one shoulder. "Lace it up for me please?"

Scott reached out with shaking hands, for he had never seen Jean so beautiful before, and laced up the back of her dress. The cords went up in a criss-cross fashion and were tied in a single knot at the top of her shoulder blades, then the ribbon-like ends were left hanging. She turned back to face him and let her hair fall. Scott's mouth was still hanging open.

"So I guess this one is the winner?" Jean asked him. Scott nodded. Jean leaned up and kissed his cheek then shut his mouth with her index finger. "I'll go change and be right out." Scott nodded again. He quickly unlaced the back of her dress and then watched her go. Jean returned a few minutes later, a gray zipped up bag over her arm. They paid for the dress and left hand in hand.

"You look really beautiful in that dress." Scott said as they got in his car.

"Thank you." And you look so yummy in that tux. I was ready to make love to you right there in the store." She whispered in his ear.

"Jean, shut up." Scott sputtered. He felt his body grow hot and a clenching feeling between his legs.

"Someone's aroused." Jean whispered again as she slid across the seat and began kissing his neck. All thoughts of hunger quickly left Scott's mind, and he had only one thought on his mind. He drove them back to the mansion and they brought their things inside. Scott didn't stop at Jean's door so she could put her dress away, he continued down the hall to his room, and shut and locked the door behind them. "Scott, calm down." Jean said as he set their clothing bags down heavily on his chair and began unbuttoning her blouse. He did, he slowed and began kissing her neck. He stepped behind her and unbuttoned her shirt from behind. Jean hadn't been wearing bra in the dress, and she hadn't put it back on afterward either. Scott slid her shirt off then pulled his off. Jean leaned back against him letting her head fall to his shoulder as he ran a hand up her body and cupped her right breast. Jean fell even more heavily against him, her hands reaching back against his legs and running up his thighs, and feeling between his legs. He was hard. Scott worked at the small amount of lacing at the top of the backside of Jean's pants, and that done, he reached around front, undid the clasp, and pulled the zipper down. Jean did the same. She reached behind herself unbuckled his belt and pulled the zipper down. Scott shuddered as Jean pushed his pants down, her hands just skimming the back of his shorts. Scott began kissing her neck again.

"Scott." She whispered his name then hissed it loudly as his hands became daring. Jean responded with the same actions, making Scott groan, and respond harder with his actions, making Jean gasp so loudly it was almost a shout. When they came down from their mutual high, they let each other go. They brushed down their underwear and made their way to Scott's bed. They reclined together, then they laid together, and the afternoon dwindled away as they left the world behind them and became focused on nothing but each other and the moment.

"What do you think about your future?" Jean asked some time later, as they lay in Scott's bed just staring at each other, and sometimes kissing and touching. Sunlight was still streaming in through the windows, it was late afternoon, and the sun was just beginning to dip behind the trees.

"I think about my future a lot now." Scott reached out and stroked her cheek. "I want to go to college, just not right away. I want to be able to stand on my own two feet first."

"What about…marriage, family?"

"Well, yeah, I mean I want to get married, probably to you." Jean raised her eyebrows. "What am I saying? Of course I'm going to marry you, I can't see myself marrying anyone else."

"Family?"

"I want kids."

"How many?"

"Two, at the most, maybe three."

"One of each?"

"Yeah, but I would really like to have a daughter." Jean smiled and nodded. "What about you? How have you got your future planned out?"

Jean cuddled closer to him and pressed herself to his chest feeling his arms wrap around her. "I want to go to college, and same as you, not right now. I want to get married young, so we can enjoy a couple years together before we start having kids. Then we'll raise them, watch them grow, and grow old together."

"Sounds perfect." Scott whispered gazing into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her passionately rolling onto his back and taking her with him. Jean nestled herself in his arms and laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep like that, cuddled tight in each other's arms, safe and warm.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Morning…

Jean coughed once more and let her nausea settle. She had been doubled over the toilet in her small bathroom for the last fifteen. It had come out of nowhere. She was sitting at h desk working on her last term paper for her senior year, and she felt the strongest sensation of nausea she had in a long time. She ran to her bathroom and knelt in front of her toilet just in time. And what really got her that was that barely vomited. The nausea receded, and left her where she was now, sitting against her cabinet holding her stomach. Another wave of nausea succumb her and she threw up once more.

"Oh God." She grunted sitting back against the cabinet once more. Once she was sure nothing more would happen she stood and stared at herself in the mirror. She opened the cabinet and looked around. She pulled Scott's box of condoms off the shelf and searched behind it. There, she found her security blanket, as she called it. She'd bought it weeks ago when she and Scott had first decided to sleep together. It was a pregnancy test. She spent the next ten minutes working up the courage to actually do the test. She exited the bathroom five minutes later wringing her hands. She was suddenly by the knock on her door and jumped with a squeal of shock.

"Jean, can I come in?" Scott's voice asked.

"Yeah, sure come in."

Scott opened the door slowly. "You ok?" he asked looking at her. "You're very pale, you look a little flushed. Jean, are you sick?" Jean sucked in a deep breath as Scott took her hands. "Sweety, you ok?"

"I'm pregnant, Scott." Jean whispered as she picked her head to look at him, tears brimming in her eyes

Scott stared at her. "You're… really?"

"Yeah, I just took a test. I bought one a while ago, you remember?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded and began thumbing away the tears that were falling down her face.

"It was positive." Jean cried, tears falling faster. Scott pulled her close and kissed them away. "It was positive, Scott. I' pregnant." Jean cried hard into his shoulder. "Why?" she looked at him.

Scott brushed the rest of her tears away. "Don't worry." He said gently.

"Don't worry! Scott!"

"Shh… it's ok, Jean."

"How can you say that?" Jean screeched. "Scott, this is horrible."

"Jean, relax." Scott held her shoulders. "Jean, sweetheart, relax. Listen to me, this is a wonderful thing." Scott said gently as he brushed away a few more tears. "All this is, Jean, is our lives taking an unexpected turn down the road we had planned. It's going to be ok, Jean. I promise." Scott held her close rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"How come you have everything figured out?" Jean cried.

"Since I fell in love with you and I knew, no matter what happened, that we would always be together." Scott kissed her and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "We'll be ok." He put his palm on her abdomen. "All of us."

"Aren't you scared?" Jean asked. She and Scott were sitting out by the lake taking advantage of the fact that everyone was still inside and asleep, and enjoying a very quiet and secluded lunch together.

"Yes, I'm horrified, but I know that it will all turn out in the end because we'll be together through all of it. I never expected this to happen, but I have to admit, it is a nice surprise."

"We have to promise to each other that we won't tell anyone, except the adults. Professor X, Logan, Ororo, and Hank, only they can know."

Scott reached over and took Jean's hand. "I promise, no one will find out until we're ready to tell them, because you know, Jean, you can't hide it forever."

"I know." Jean breathed sadly. "Scott, do you really want this baby?"

Scott looked at her with a look of shock on his face. "Jean, you don't mean you're considering…"

"No, never, I don't believe in abortion, but say if I carried the baby to full term, and we decided we aren't capable of handling it, what would you do?"

Scott stretched out on the blanket and pulled Jean down alongside him, cuddled her close and stroked her hair. "I would talk to you about it, and I would find a way for you to see that this happened for a reason, everything does, and that we're supposed to have this baby, and that we're going to keep it."

Jean reached out and touched his cheek. "You're right." She whispered. "We'll keep the baby."

Scott smiled and cupped her jaw bringing her into a kiss. "Good, I'm glad you see it from the bright side of things."

* * *

A/N: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

4 Months Later

Jean moaned in her sleep and rolled onto her side, stretching out and grabbing for a pillow to cuddle and to keep her warm. It was mid-October, she was four months pregnant, and she still wasn't showing, at least not outwardly. She hugged the pillow tight burying her face in it and inhaling the scent, Scott's scent. She'd moved in with him two months ago, to make it look like they were living together. It was going to happen eventually, but Jean was always making sure they were covering their tracks. She rolled over again, this time onto her stomach.

"Jean, roll over, your not supposed to be lying on your stomach." Jean felt the bed shift as Scott sat down and she groaned at him for disturbing her sleep. "Jean…" Jean rolled onto her side. "Time to get up." He whispered kissing her temple.

"No… too early." Jean mumbled.

"It's almost ten."

"Too tired…"

"Oh, that's right, baby is depleting all your energy."

"Yup." Jean smiled into her pillow. Scott smirked and shook his head as he raised the sheet and slipped beneath it beside her and wrapping his arm around her side. He didn't care that it felt a little uncomfortable in the bed with his day clothes on, he was holding what mattered most to him. Jean snuggled close to his front and cuddled into his hold. She sighed contently and shut her eyes in complete relaxation. Scott pulled her sleep shirt up a little, so he could stroke her middle. He did, and felt a very peaceful sensation come over him. He, no they, had created something so precious and beautiful together, he felt tears coming to his just thinking about it.

* * *

The kitchen was empty except for the few scattered students, and Logan sitting at the table with his usual coffee and paper. Kitty sat across from him watching him and nibbling a muffin, sometimes she really hated being a vegetarian, especially when Ororo cooked something spectacular, and she couldn't eat it; but Kitty just didn't believe in eating meat.

"What, Half-pint?" Logan asked finally.

"Nothing." She said sweetly. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Logan sipped his coffee and turned the page of the section he was reading.

"You, and Scott, and Jean have been together a lot lately. You know, going places, sitting around and talking, not that I've been listening," Logan gave her a look, "what's going on? Why aren't they in college, and why isn't Jean in any more D.R. sessions? I've seen her with Mr. McCoy a lot, too, what's up?"

Logan gave her another look. "I'll answer your question, Kitty, but with advice, not a real answer." Logan stood, coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other. "When something doesn't concern you stay out of it." Logan drained his cup and placed it in the sink then left. Kitty sat there too stunned to react. That had been the bluntest answer Logan had ever given her, and the meanest. She sat there with a pout for several minutes, and then the door swung open. Jean and Scott entered smiling at each other brightly.

"Today is going to be a very good day." Jean said. Scott swung her around on his hand and pulled her in.

"Yes it is." They traded Eskimo kisses and then a real kiss. Scott sat down at the table while Jean went about making herself breakfast. Not only had Scott gotten up before her, he had also eaten. Jean hated it when he got the head start. Scott turned. "Jean sit, relax, I'll make you something."

"I'm fine, Scott, really." Jean smiled at him. She had that glow about her that all pregnant get at one point or another and she was absolutely glowing, and Scott thought she was absolutely beautiful. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

Jean went about making herself eggs while she listened to Scott and Kitty behind her. The door swung open again, and this time the Saturday breakfast rush entered. They all sat down and began taking from the basket of fruit and muffins in the middle of the table. Chatter filled the air quickly and snuffed out the enjoyable quietness that had once been present. Jean ignored it, she was in her own little place at the moment.

"So, Scott." Kitty began, "can you tell me what's been going on between you and Jean lately?"

"No, I can't, because it's none of your business." Scott sipped the water he had grabbed on his way in.

"Come on, just tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Kitty, please take no for an answer when it's said." Scott could feel his pulse rising, he didn't like being asked about the same thing over and over when he says no the first time.

"Just tell me what's going on with Jean?" Kitty pushed.

"She's pregnant with my child, ok!" Scott shouted as he stood throwing his glass at the tile floor. He heard a crash behind him and turned to see Jean running from the kitchen, her plate a mess on the floor. "Shit." Scott cursed at himself. "Jean, wait!" he called out running for the door. Back in the kitchen nothing could be heard for several minutes.

"Kitty, you really need to learn to take no for answer when it's first given." Tabitha stated.

Out in the foyer, things weren't going very well with Jean and Scott. Jean was in tears where she sat on the chaise part of the sectional couch hugging a pillow. Scott sat beside her, or at least as close he could without her hurting him. She had already hit him once, and he was afraid that her next attack would be a slap.

"You promised!" she yelled. "We promised we wouldn't tell anyone, Scott! Why!"

"I'm sorry, Jean, she pushed me!"

Jean reached out and slapped him, hard. Scott hated it when he was right. "I'm sorry!" he yelled at her.

"Bullshit your sorry, Summers! I don't believe you!" Jean threw the pillow down and ran from the room. Scott sat there for a minute, head in his hands, feeling like a failure. He heard a shout from another room and then Jean's voice. "Logan, put me down!" Logan walked in carrying Jean.

"Be careful." Scott demanded as Logan set Jean down next to him. She slapped him again. "What was that for, I'm watching out for you!"

"Now, what's wrong, you two?" Logan asked as he sat down across from the couple. "And don't give me any shit, Jean and blame it on your mood swings."

"Scott let everyone know I'm pregnant! We promised that we wouldn't tell anyone until we were ready."

"It slipped."

"It did not 'slip', Scott. You shouted it out loud and clear."

"Kitty pushed me."

"Kitty?" Logan asked. "Was she really pestering you about what's going on between you two?" Scott nodded. "I told her to stay out of it. I'll talk to her, now kiss and make up, you two, I can't stand seeing you like this." Logan got up to head for the kitchen, and just as he was out of sight they heard him say, "I don't hear any apologies."

"Sorry I told everyone." Scott whispered.

"Sorry I hit you." Jean responded. Scott wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him leaning her head on his chest. He pulled her chin up so her face met his and kissed her and then they went back to their relaxing position. Scott stroked her middle.

"Why do you have such a big bugle so early?" he asked.

Jean smiled. "I was going to tell you this today eventually, but I wanted to wait for the right moment. We're having twins, Scott. I went to Hank yesterday when I thought I was too big, you were in training."

"Twins?" Scott breathed, "Are you serious?"

"Yup, one of each, a boy and a girl."

"Wow. We're really going to have a family."

"Yes, we are." Jean leaned her head back and kissed him again.

"I guess that leaves just one thing." Scott said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little ring case. "I was going to ask you this today eventually, but I wanted to wait for the right moment." Jean smiled and turned from her laying position to sitting in his lap. Scott flipped the lid back on the case, inside lay two simple silver bands. "Jean, will you marry me?" Scott asked.

"Yes, of course." Jean smiled with tears in her eyes. She kissed him and he kissed her back. "I think we should do it soon, though, before the babies are born."

Scott nodded. "That's what I was thinking, and I was also thinking next week sometime. Hank has to take everyone on another outing, and I asked Ororo, Logan, Professor Xavier, and Alex to be present, as witnesses."

"Ok, but no more telling everyone." Jean scolded.

"Ok, I promise. Now come here." Scott pulled her back down into a cuddling position and began to stroke her middle again. He felt that same content sensation wash over him, sitting there with his fiancé in his arms, holding her and loving her, just sitting there, and being with each other.

* * *

A/N: sorr for this one being short! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews I've received so far! This is the last chapter for this story, but never fear, I'm already planning a sequel! Note: This chapter is really short, I'm really just tying up lose ends in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jean looked at herself in her long mirror smoothing out the front of her long off-white dress. She was still nervous about the ceremony, even though it was small, and only very few people would be there. Scott had promised her that they would have a real ceremony eventually, but not until after the babies were born.

"You ok?" Jean turned to see Scott standing in the doorway. He was half way dressed into his prom suit.

"Nice to know it came in handy for something." Jean said quietly. Scott walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You're shaking, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just scared. I never thought this could happen, and I just… " Jean turned around to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Are we making the right choice here?"

"Yes, we are. I can't explain why, but I know it, you know it… Jean we're doing the right thing, don't worry. I'm gonna go finish getting dressed, you relax."

Jean slumped down on her bed as Scott shut the door on his way out. She laid her hand on her mid-section and looked at it. "I hope you two are happy, because you're going to have the best father in the world."

She sat there in silence for the next few minutes, holding her middle and breathing. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door. "Ready?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Jean said softly as she rose. "Let's go." She reached out her hand and took his with a smile.

"Still nervous?" she nodded. He kissed her forehead and hugged her to his side. "Don't be, I'm here." He whispered.

* * *

The chapel was small, built for small ceremonies. The front consisted of a small altar and a set of three small stairs leadingto it. The young couple stood at the front holding each other's hands. Scott was speaking his vows, they had both written down their own. He stared into Jean's eyes, watching the tears brimming in them and feeling tears of his own beginning, but they never fell.

"Jean, I know we've made mistakes, and I know we've done things wrong, but this isn't. We're meant to be together, I love you. I love you now and I love you always. I'll be there to catch you when you fall, and to be your light in the dark. I'll be here for you always and forever, no matter what the future brings." Scott took the smaller ring and slid it onto her respective finger. Jean looked at him as she swallowed her tears.

"My turn?" she asked nervously. Scott smiled. "Ok," she breathed once, twice, and began. "Scott, I love you so much and believe me when I say this, I'm never letting you go. You've always been there, always, and I will always be there for you, always. We've been destined to this path since we first met. I knew it, you knew it, and now our dream is coming true; and don't worry about feeling lost in the future, I'll always be the torch guiding you home." Jean finished and slid his ring on. They were declared married and kissed. When they parted, Scott gently wiped away the tears running down his wife's face, and then he carefully, trustingly removed his glasses and she wiped away his. They joined hands and smiled at each other, knowing they were ready for whatever the future was going to bring their way.

* * *

A/N: quick and dirty,i know, but i'm working on the sequel, and i promise it will be good! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


End file.
